Since a golf ball is used on green grass under sunlight, it is necessary to enhance its whiteness in order to make its appearance beautiful. Accordingly, the golf ball body is generally coated only with a clear paint or with an enamel paint containing a white pigment and a clear paint.
In order to enhance the whiteness of the golf ball there can be used a method of increasing the amount of titanium oxide as a white pigment thereof. However, the amount of titanium oxide which can be formulated in the paint is limited.
In order to improve the whiteness of the golf ball, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-50029 suggests formulating a suitable amount of blue and violet pigments in a white paint containing titanium oxide as the main pigment. However, blueness is also enhanced in addition to whiteness, which results in a blackish color.